


Delirium

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Iwa being dopey and in love tbh, M/M, the day after they start dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Iwaizumi thinks about how his first relationship feels, about how new and overwhelming every sensation is, no matter how long he’s known his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my gift for peachie-o on tumblr as part of the iwaoiexchange ^^ You wanted something sappy, so I really hope this delivers! This event was super fun, even as someone who barely began to write for this fandom, so I'm super happy I got to participate! Enjoy!

His hands twitched as he fought to keep his gaze forward, perfectly aware of the eyes staring a hole into his head from a few desks away.

_Don't do it. Don't look at him. You were doing so well for..._

He glanced at the clock, squinting at his own failure.

_Okay. Five minutes. You were doing so well for five minutes._

_Fuck._

Iwaizumi steeled himself, straightening his back as he watched the hands of the clock tick agonizingly slow, not even realizing how his head began to turn away absentmindedly, like a magnet to iron. Still, he tried to make himself believe he was in control. He had twenty more minutes to endure. Twenty more minutes, and  _then_ he could look--

Nope, he looked.

But ah, it was worth it each time (and hell, that was probably why he kept looking in the first place, _damnit_ ). Oikawa's head perked up when their eyes met, head rising from where it had been lying on his desk, and Iwaizumi's hands clenched tighter against the wood on his own. He forgot how to breathe, which was fucking stupid, because he'd looked at Oikawa so many times before, especially today. They'd known each other since they were kids, he would know Oikawa's face anywhere, so it really was no big deal. Him and his stupid hair and playful grins, his obnoxious pouts and unnerving stares. Nothing new there, nothing special.

Not at all.

Nope.

Iwaizumi exhaled shakily as Oikawa threw him a little wave, teeth biting into his lower lip to hide a shy smile.  _Shy_. Oikawa and the word shy did not go together. Should not  _ever_ , because obviously it was on the list of Iwaizumi's previously nonexistent weaknesses.

Not a big deal. _Shy Oikawa? Pft. Who cares? So dumb._

He kept staring, because he wasn't on the volleyball court, and his strategy for survival wasn't operating like it was supposed to. Oikawa squirmed in his seat, mouthing a silent 'hi,' before tugging on a stray strand of his laboriously styled hair, his wide eyes holding the comfort and warmth of cocoa and  _how the hell was he supposed to ignore that?_

Iwaizumi held back a groan, sighing as he smiled back with his own wave, and the grin he was rewarded with made it all worth it, even if he did get scolded by the teacher for the third time in the past hour.

He didn't want to think about how practice was going to go. He shuddered, picturing all the smacks to the face which would surely happen. All because of Oikawa, someone he should be completely used to. Oikawa, who was his best friend, and first crush, and now his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_.

The memory of the previous night resurfaced, cradling him in a unique feeling of giddiness and comfort all at once.

_"Iwa-chan, don't you know? You can officially call me your boyfriend now!" Oikawa said, flipping onto his stomach as they shifted on Iwaizumi's tiny bed, hands never leaving each other's. He had that smug grin on his face, the one Iwaizumi usually tried to playfully knock off him, but he never got the chance._

_"Don't you feel lucky?" Oikawa buried his head into the pillow, tufts of soft hair splaying out as his voice came out muffled_   _and small, completely unlike the setter. "I do."_

_The taller boy then shifted up on his elbows, as if anticipating the hands which began to reach out to him, and they fell against each other. Iwaizumi scolded him, if only to cover up his own embarrassment, but still refused to let go of the boy in his arms until he heard his parents come home._

_He'd waited so long for this, and now that he had it, it was almost terrifying, how much he never wanted to give it up._

_"Yeah, me too."_

Iwaizumi swallowed, and it all came rushing back, all the years since the start of middle school, back when he'd first come to the realization that he liked Oikawa as more than a friend. This over determined, insecure boy, who grated on his nerves constantly, was simultaneously the person who put the stars in the sky for Iwaizumi.

Needless to say, the transition into puberty with that knowledge had been very awkward. Sleepovers and moments of closeness, days at the movies, all of it had taken on such new emotions. Not to mention high school, when Oikawa had begun to get more than a reasonable amount of confessions from girls...

Not like he ever accepted them, for reasons  _very_ obvious now.

Iwaizumi felt the muscles in his face twitch upwards without his permission, and he wiped at his mouth stubbornly. If anyone on the team saw him like this, he'd get interrogated for sure.

But damn it, it was so hard to not be deliriously  _happy_ right then.

The thing was, Iwaizumi had never thought much about the intricacies of relationships. No, not how they happened. He knew how they happened. Flirting, maybe friendship to start, dating, all the typical movie bullshit. All guys his age knew about that stuff, whether or not they actually wanted any of it outside of the physical realm...

But no, it wasn't that stuff which was overwhelming him now, it was the details which were causing him to feel on the verge of exploding. All the emotions and jitters which were so densely packed into each interaction and touch, all the nervous thoughts and clammy palms. The way people seemed to  _know_ certain things about their partner, from anxious ticks to mannerisms, or signs of mood, just from familiarity and routine...

The closeness....the random surges of fondness and delight, it was so much more intense than he'd ever realized.

It wasn't like he was averse to romance in any way, and sure he'd pictured himself having a partner at some point in the future. It was actually a nice idea, whenever he'd taken the time to sit and think about it, his pining for his best friend aside.

What were the cons after all? There would be someone, always by his side, not afraid to challenge him but still supporting him throughout every major step of his life. Someone to come home to, and spoil, and be their rock. Someone who accepted him, and who he could count on, and do the same in return.

Iwaizumi covered the smile growing on his face  _again_ with the back of his palm as he stared at the board, not taking in any of the teacher's words whatsoever. They had a quiz tomorrow, he was pretty sure, but it was as if he'd forgotten everything he'd ever known about math, right down to simple addition.

No, there was no room for other thoughts, everything unrelated to his current fixation was immediately expelled from his mind like garbage. There wasn't room for anyone else, except Oikawa.

_Tooru_.

His boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.

Yeah, it definitely had a satisfying ring to it, not that he'd ever tell the brunet.

The thing was, he'd already had all those thing, for as long as he could remember. The support, the companionship, the trust. Oikawa had been his partner for a long time, all they'd been missing was the ability to touch, to  _kiss_ , and now that they had that too...

It was irresistible.

Which was why he was so damn distracted. No one had ever told him his first relationship would be this way, regardless of if the one he dated happened to be someone he'd seen every day since the age of six. He still felt nervous, still felt ecstatic and shy whenever Oikawa giggled or so much as looked his way. Iwaizumi felt completely love drunk with someone he'd been enamored with for a good four years, all because they'd finally made it official last night.

It made no logical sense, made him feel weirdly powerless and stupid, but he couldn't control it. Couldn't control it because things were different now, different, yet totally the same. Oikawa was his to hold and cherish, to act on with desire and affection. That was the new part. As for being his best friend, the one Iwaizumi could turn to whenever he needed to...

He glanced back just as class was dismissed, watching as Oikawa stood up from his seat with lightning speed to trot over to where Iwaizumi sat, as bubbly and excited as ever. Slowly, so that no one could see, the brunet linked their pinkies together underneath the desk, eyes softening in a way which was meant solely for Iwaizumi.

And well, nothing had changed there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated <3  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole


End file.
